


Perfect Company

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: American Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Company - Sondheim/Furth, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Bobby - Freeform, Broadway, Company, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Love Scene, Musical, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piano Sex, Raul Esparza - Freeform, Raul Esparza/Reader - Freeform, Theatre, sex scene, sondheim, theatre sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been cast as April in Company alongside your long term crush Raul Esparza who plays Bobby. The two of you have a live sex scene in the show together, how will you cope on opening night? Raul is shy/flirty/funny/gorgeous. Reader is every Raul fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Company

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found Company on Youtube and watched it a few nights ago. The first part of the story works perfectly in conjunction with around 1hr34mins in but I highly recommend you watch it all. But you will keep coming back to 1.34.  
> There is literally no explicit Raul on this website and I think it's about time that changed. Please read, review, give kudos, bookmark, favourite and whatever else it is you can do. I'd like to know my fantasies are shared! :)

I should know not to perform when I’m horny, it wouldn’t happen to anyone else. Broadway’s fairly grown up really, there’s a lot of meaningless kisses, grinding, some productions more obscene than others, you’d spent hours with your fellow actors and the romantic scenes were to be as perfunctorily acted as the others.  
I’d found this pretty easy before Company, it’s not like the other guys I’ve acted with weren’t attractive, some of them were- intimidatingly so, but it was all just part of the job and you blushed a bit, had a giggle and got over yourself.  
Well that changed when Raul Esparza was cast as Bobby. I’d already been given the script for my part as April and I knew that there was a moderately raunchy sex scene about three quarters in, I’d done much more scandalous things on stage but when Raul was chosen as my… partner, my heart nearly beat out of my chest.  
Really I should have guessed he would get the part- he was a lot like Bobby at the moment, just out of a marriage with his high school sweetheart, caught up in the press for having a gay lover or two in the meantime, he was in the thick of a sexual crisis and I was in the thick of a deepening infatuation with the talented man.  
He was sweet, gorgeous, funny, an incredible singer, perfect for the part, for the show the casting was perfect, for me the casting couldn’t be worse.  
I didn’t mention the scene until it was time to rehearse, I didn’t want to seem like the kid who looked for the swear words in the script- even though I was a good few years younger than the rest of the cast, at twenty one I shouldn’t really have even been cast as the thirty five year old character’s love interest.  
There were few rehearsals of the scene, the blocking was straight forward and the lines were easy, just telling a story about a wounded butterfly while he tried to lure me into bed, which thanks to Sondheim had become a shiny black grand piano.  
A lot of the rehearsal was guided by Raul, we spent the most time on what he was struggling with and to my flustering bemusement he already had plenty of experience kissing beautiful women.  
I’m honestly not sure what was going through my mind when I invited my family and friends to see the performance, I mean sure, I’d asked them along to other performances, but I’d played the virgin until now. While I stood backstage with Raul, the fact that my parents were sitting in the crowd did nothing for my nerves, nor the way Raul tried to calm me by caressing my arm with the back of his warm hand.  
“You look terrified.” He whispered and I barely heard him, eventually the words registered and I turned to him,  
“Well ya know… Opening night, it’s a big deal.”  
“You’ll be fine, all the scenes I’ve watched you rehearse have been flawless.”  
I blushed and he smiled innocently, “Anyone you know coming tonight?”  
“Pretty much everyone I know.” I laughed and he chuckled back,  
“Don’t be like that, my whole town came to my first big show… that being said I wasn’t feigning sex in that particular show.” I coughed and it was time for him to go on and me to take my place, “I try never to fake it.” He winked and that was it, I suppose he thought that joke was reassuring, it most certainly was not.  
I’d learned the lines long before opening night so I allowed myself to drift, knowing that in my sleep I would know my cues, blocking, lines, everything else was simple. I imagined him in another show, grinding against some faceless woman in front of an upper class audience, groaning and whispering to her, I had to stop when I squeezed my thighs together, my panties soaked through.  
Before long it was our scene, I told my butterfly story and he told his tall tale that had my juices flowing again, he made eye contact as he spoke ‘so close’, ‘we got inside that room and we started touching’. His finger rand smoothly up the tuba on the other side of the stage, I felt a tingle down my spine as if it were him touching me.  
“…and holding, and suddenly she said I should go and get lots of champagne and some baby oil…” I was lucky that my character was supposed to be shy, because I couldn’t have spoken if my life depended on it. His voice was so different from rehearsal, so thick with passion, his gaze smouldering.  
The audience laughed at the punchline, it was a hearty laugh, perfect, but it was like he didn’t even hear it though, I spoke my lines and he turned up the heat. Stalking closer to me, watching me, “My hands trembling, sweat dripping down my face.” I thought he was describing me, I played my role and he got closer again. He gave me those puppy dog eyes, I backed up against the piano, his hands were in his pockets, he pouted, accentuating those gorgeous lips “…very.”  
Our bodies were touching, his lips nipped at my top lip, I wish I didn’t have to break it,  
“But Robert, those stories don’t follow.” His acting was incredible, he looked at me as I looked away, he looked so desperate to touch me, ‘I try never to fake it’, I heard in my head.  
I spoke my lines convincingly, and he did that cheeky, knowing grin at the audience,  
“Yes, that’s it.” That was my cue, I grabbed the top of his arm, pressed my lips to his and we were kissing, I felt like I was literally on fire, his tongue dominated mine and I was shocked, he’d never used tongue in rehearsal, but my character was about to make love to a man she was in lust of so I acted, my movements were as they were blocked until he lifted my leg, it was about three seconds earlier than it should have been, you really notice seconds when you’re tongue wrestling in front of a thousand people and your Mom.  
I moaned into his mouth, he was taking off my jacket, my fellow actresses were lining up along the piano, their song began and I was more nervous than ever, he leaned me back against the piano, his movements were so easy, so fluid, I just held onto him and let him lead as he was born to do.  
I sat atop the piano, my legs around his waist, our bodies grinding to his rhythm, I felt the cool air through the still-wet material of my knickers and he thrust against me, he let out a near-silent groan and continued, I felt his arousal push insistently against me, I moaned slightly and gripped his shirt, people would think I was an incredible actress now, he sat on the seat, me on top of him, his cock becoming more pronounced as the song reached its crescendo. I moved back minutely, taking the pressure of his groin, the kiss continued but he sighed almost silently, no one needed the humiliation of performing the last thirty five minutes of a sold out show with a raging boner.  
The rest of the show went off without a hitch, the final bow was a major relief and finally we were backstage where we all started, it was done, I tried not to dwell on the fact that this show had dozens more dates, this would not be a one off.  
My delightfully sexually repressed family didn’t mention the scene which was fantastic and soon they left and I was escorted with the rest of the cast to the after party.  
The following hour was filled with congratulations, drinks, toasts and laughs, but Raul kept looking at me, he must have wanted to check I wouldn’t tell anyone about his… reaction in that scene.  
Eventually he pulled me aside,  
“Don’t worry I’m not gonna tell anyone.”  
He chuckled, “What?”  
“About when you got… you know…”  
“Excited?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know you wouldn’t. Cos then I’d have to tell them how wet you were.”  
I nearly choked on my champagne and he chuckled,  
“Is it going to be a problem on the other nights?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“What if we just don’t fake it…? So we’re on the same page…” I nodded and he went back to the party, “Y/N and I are leaving now, thanks for… all of this.” He hugged, waved and kissed goodbye to the remainder of the cast and took my hand, close to his jacket so no one would notice as he led me to the elevator.  
“Should I explain why I’m held up in the honeymoon suite?”  
“Probably not.” He pressed me against the side, my lower back bumping against the handrail, his hands caressed my neck and shoulders, dipping to squeeze my ass, the doors opened with a ding.  
A woman entered the lift as he departed,  
“Well done on your… performance.” We blushed, “thanks,” we both muttered and he opened the door to the honeymoon suite, checking the lock behind him and pushing me against the wall, grinding his hardness against my pubic bone.  
“I’ve never concentrated so hard on my lines in my life… anything to take my mind off you, it took every morsel of self-control I have not to take you right there on the stage when we’re supposed to be singing ‘Barcelona’.”  
He hiked up my skirt, lifting me by my thighs and shoving my back against the wall again, his clothed erection pressing angrily against me,  
“I’ve just had an idea…” he whispered, breathless from kissing, “The theatre would be empty by now, I think I could probably get in.” He took a key card out of his pocket and winked at me.  
“You want to… in the theatre?”  
“Fuck yes.” He groaned, his voice husky with lust, at this point if he had have told me we were going to actually have sex in Barcelona I would have come willingly, no pun intended. He kissed me forcefully, I moaned into his mouth, he reached into his pocket for his phone and hit redial.  
“Ah yes, a taxi please… from my most recent address to The Ethel Barrymore Theatre, yes, thank you.” His voice was gravelly, it made my heart pound how much he wanted me.  
The taxi ride was long, not in real time, but certainly in our heads, we did nothing more than hold hands as Raul had become famous, especially in the heart of Broadway.  
We arrived at the doors to a man vacuuming the carpets and humming an out of tune version of ‘Marry Me A Little’. Raul smiled and cleared his throat, the man looked up, startled and blushing, he turned off the machine and looked at us expectantly.  
“Would you mind finishing early tonight?”  
“Umm… I really have to finish, I don’t want to get into any…”  
“If there is any problem tell them to call me, go for a drink or something, don’t be vacuuming on such a beautiful night.” He was oh so charming, I was envious that I could never talk like that, confidence without smugness, sassy but never rude.  
“Oh… okay.” The man packed up his cleaning equipment and headed towards the door,  
“Are you going to have sex in here?”  
I stood stock still, an embarrassed lop-sided smile on my face, I felt my cheeks grow heated,  
“Don’t worry amigo, we’ll clean up.” The other man blushed and exited without another word, I looked at him, my mouth still agape, “Isn’t celebrity the weirdest thing.” I giggled and he paced over to me, “Should I tell you about this thing that happened in Miami… it’s to do with champagne and baby oil.”  
“Is that your only opener?”  
“I thought it worked?”  
“It won’t forever.”  
“Yeah… it will.” We laughed and he backed me up against the piano, lifting me atop it with his strong arms, his large hands splayed on my thighs. He sat on the leather seat, pushing it in so his feet reached the pedals,  
“I have so many organ jokes to make.” He chuckled darkly, kissing a wet line up my thigh,  
“Well I’ve heard you sing and I’ve heard you play… I think you are more skilled with your tongue.”  
“That was worse than the organ jokes!”  
“Sorry.”  
“No, let me prove it.” His hands parted my legs further, his fingernails scraping down my hips and pulling my lacy knickers off and throwing them to the ground. His thumbs spread my folds and he licked a long stripe up my pussy, I bucked against his face,  
“Sorry.”  
“Never apologise for that.” He smoothed his hands down my thighs as he sucked on my clit, he guided my legs over his shoulders and buried his tongue inside of me. I was so close to the edge, I had been since halfway through the show,  
“Oh fuck Raul I’m gonna…” he pulled away, his mouth glistening with my wetness. It was like when you go to sneeze and it never comes, my pussy throbbed, begging for contact.  
“Not yet.” He whispered, nibbling at my earlobe, I moaned in arousal and desperation. We kissed for minutes after that, he pinned my hands against the piano lid to stop me touching myself… or him. Finally he whispered, “Do not move.” And I wouldn’t, I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it behind him and began working on his belt. He slowly undid the button and lowered the zip, he sighed at the feeling of having a little extra room.  
He lifted his hips, whipping the trousers off and throwing them across the stage, his black briefs were obscenely distorted and he beckoned me down to him.  
I slowly lowered myself onto him, the outline of his cock rubbing between my folds. His hands gripped my ass, rocking me, starting a beautifully, painfully slow rhythm to keep me on edge.  
Both our bodies were covered in sweat, our hair plastered to our foreheads, we whined desperately, waiting for the other to remove the barrier between our pleasure.  
“I need you now, I’m not as young as I used to be.” I rose to my knees and he lifted his ass, peeling the briefs from his legs and dropping them to the polished floor.  
He moved one hand teasingly up my neck and into my hair, pulling at a handful and tilting my neck back, he sucked at the sensitive skin, his other hand lining himself up with me. I slowly sunk down onto him and he bucked into me, I let out a pained sound, it felt like he was splitting me in half,  
“I’m sorry was that too much?”  
“A little.” I lied, a lot. He let me keep the pace and he placed his fingers on my clit, rubbing me as I bounced on his cock, about three quarters of it now. He rubbed harder as my moans grew louder until he sent me over the edge, my whole body trembled. When I came down he was looking me hungrily in the eyes,  
“I think I know how you could take me all the way.” I was still breathless but he seemed as calm as ever, I nodded and he stood us both up, he kept his eyes on me as I stared at his cock, so hard for me. “Put your hands on the piano.” I did, bending over slightly, he sauntered up behind me, kissing down my spine, I shivered and he laughed, that made his cock bounce which made me laugh until he lined us up again and pushed slowly in. I inhaled shakily, he groaned through gritted teeth.  
“How’s that?”  
“So much better.” It really was, that angle was just… perfection. His hands covered mine on the piano as he thrust into me over and over again. I would normally pride myself on being able to keep silent during sex if the situation required it but with him, every thrust pulled a desperate moan from me.  
Suddenly he pulled out and my eyes opened with fright, I turned to see him searching through his discarded jacket pocket, pulling out a condom, his other hand gripped tightly around the base of his cock,  
“I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” He chuckled rolling the condom on, he spat on his hand and rubbed it over his length, he never broke eye contact.  
“Turn around.” I resumed my earlier position and he thrust into me at once, I moaned and he laughed again, thrusting in earnest now, hitting my sweet spot with every thrust.  
He reached around me, rubbing my clit in frantic little circles, I bit my lip hard as I came, a loud moan still escaping despite my efforts. It was only in my post orgasmic haze that I started to feel the mark on my shoulder where he had bitten down, it hadn’t drawn blood but it still stung.  
“Sorry about the bite.” He whispered breathlessly as he withdrew from me and disposed of the condom,  
“No it’s… quite hot really.” We laughed. He came back over to me, I was now leaning heavily against the piano, he was holding a packet of tissues,  
“I want you to get dressed, get in the taxi I’m calling for you and be naked in my bed by the time I get back… I have to make sure the cleaner doesn’t lose his job.”


End file.
